Hank Anderson
__notoc__ Hank Anderson ist Detective beim Detroit City Police Department. Er ist ein abgehalfterter Trinker, hegt einen tiefen Groll auf alle Androiden und kommt oft sehr grimmig und abweisend rüber. Gleichzeitig ist er ein fähiger, erfahrener Polizist mit eigenen Ansichten. Aussehen Hank ist ein großgewachsener Mann mit längeren grauen Haaren und einem grauen Vollbart. Durch seine schlechte Ernährung und seinem regen Alkoholkonsum hat er einen kleinen Bierbauch und wirkt allgemein etwas verwahrlost. Er hat blaue Augen und einen Retro-Look, allerdings legt er keinen großen Wert mehr auf sein Äußeres. Früher trug er braune kurze Haare und hatte stets ein gepflegtes Äußeres. Persönlichkeit Früher war Hank kompetent und mutig. Er wurde auf der Arbeit für seine Erfolge ausgezeichnet und auch im privaten Leben sehr geschätzt. Doch seit dem Tod seines Sohnes Cole Anderson hat er sich verändert: Nicht in der Lage, diesen Schicksalsschlag zu verarbeiten, wurde er schroff und grimmig, eignete sich eine tiefe Abneigung gegenüber der menschlichen Gesellschaft an, die er als pervers und verkommen ansieht. Das Symbol für diese Verkommenheit sind für Hank die roboterhaften Exemplare unter den Androiden. Hank reagiert daher sehr empfindlich, wenn Androiden sich in seiner Gegenwart wie emotionslose Befehlsempfänger verhalten. Ein Teil seines verbliebenen Bekanntenkreises bricht oft Gesetze, doch da es sich um Bagatelldelikte handelt, sieht Hank keinen Anlass, den Polizisten heraushängen zu lassen. Gesetze sind für ihn keine starren, allmächtigen Konstrukte, sondern fließende Leitplanken, geschaffen von fehlerhaften Menschen. Hank gibt sich eine Mitschuld am Tod seines Sohnes, weswegen er oft selbstzerstörerisch handelt (Suizidgedanken, Alkoholismus). Er weiß um seinen Zustand Bescheid und erklärt,dass er sich jeden Tag etwas mehr umbringt, da er eigentlich keinen direkten Selbstmord begehen möchte. Er selber könnte sich nicht dazu bringen, einfach abzudrücken. Um diese Feigheit zu umgehen, spielt er Russisches Roulette, denn irgendwann liegt die Patrone richtig und er erschießt sich selbst. Die Situation der Abweichler und die Zusammenarbeit mit Connor kann für Hank zur Möglichkeit der Vergangenheitsbewältigung werden. Es bringt ihn dazu, sich mit Dingen zu befassen, die er bis dahin verdrängt hat. Das hängt allerdings stark von Connors Verhalten ab. Verhält sich Connor wie ein "typischer" Android, also missionsfixiert und emotionslos, wird Hank ihn hassen und sich noch mehr verschließen. Wenn Connor sich dagegen wie ein Mensch und Hanks Partner verhält, kann er zu Hank durchdringen und ihm helfen. Wenn Connor stribt, wird Hank an Coles Tod erinnert. Das ist für Hank um so schlimmer, als das Connor jedes Mal einfach in einem neuen Körper zurückkehrt und damit den Tod (und auch das Leben) regelrecht zu verhöhnen scheint. Stirbt Connor zu oft, frustriert dies Hank derart, dass er Connor in bei einer Konfrontation unter Umständen einfach mal so eben erschießt, es hat ja keine Bedeutung. Die Geschichte von Detroit Become Human bietet für Hank und Connor abhängig von den Entscheidungen während der Handlung verschiedene Enden: Sie werden optional erst echte Polizei-Partner und schließlich Freunde, was Hank dazu bringt, sich über den Tod seines Sohnes zu öffnen und zu akzeptieren, dass es nicht seine Schuld und auch nicht die der Androiden war. Wenn Connor zum Abweichler wird, sich mit Hank anfreundet und beide bis zum Ende überleben, bleiben sie Freunde. Wenn Hank Connor abweisend gesinnt ist und keine Partnerschaft entsteht, kann es zum Äußersten kommen, wobei sich die beiden letztendlich gegenseitig konfrontieren und möglicherweise töten. Hintergrund Hank wurde am 06. September 1985 in Detroit geboren und wuchs dort auf. Er und Jeffrey Fowler waren Klassenkameraden und kennen sich schon sehr lange.Er arbeitet als Detective beim Detroit City Police Department, sein derzeitiger Rang ist Lieutenant. Davor hat er erfolgreich beim Red Ice Task Force gearbeitet und wurde gegen Ende der 2020er Jahr befördert. Er hatte einen Sohn, Cole, der jedoch bei einem Autounfall kurz nach seinem 6. Geburtstag ums Leben kam. Der behandelnde Arzt war zu high um zu operieren, deswegen versorgte ein Androidenarzt den Jungen, konnte ihm aber auch nicht mehr helfen. Hank selber spricht nicht gerne darüber und versucht immer durch knappe Antworten, Schweigen oder Ausweichen einer Antwort aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Tod seines Sohnes im Jahre 2035 führte Hank auf einen langen Weg nach unten voller Trauer, Depressionen, großen Alkoholkonsum und Suizidversuchen. Unfähig, den Tod seines Sohnes zu verkraften, projizierte Hank seinen Selbsthass, seine Schuldgefühle und seine Wut paradoxerweise auf die Androiden, obwohl es Menschen gewesen waren, die bei Coles Unfall nach Strich und Faden versagt hatten. Hank hört gerne Jazz und Death Metal, sein Lieblingssport ist Basketball.Diesen verfolgt er gerne in Zusammenhang mit einem Gläschen Alkohol in seiner Stammkneipe. Sein Hund ist ein Bernhardiner und heißt Sumo. Mit ihm verbringt er sehr viel Zeit zu Hause,wenn er nicht gerade seine Freizeit in Bars (vorwiegend Jimmy's Bar) verbringt. Kapitel * Partner * Das Verhör * Auf Hank warten... * Auf der Flucht * Das Nest * Russisches Roulette * Eden Club * Die Brücke * Staatsfeind * Treffen mit Kamski * Letzte Chance, Connor * Nacht der Seele * Kampf um Detroit Beteiligung Der Spieler bzw Connor begegnet Hank das erste Mal in seiner Stammkneipe. Zunächst ist Hank Connor gegenüber sehr abweisend und beleidigt ihn. Jedoch lässt sich Hank später überreden und die beiden fahren zu ihrem Tatort. Immer wieder zeigt sich Hank Connor gegenüber sehr abweisend und distanziert, macht seinem Unmut über Androiden das ein oder andere Mal Luft. Verhält sich Connor menschlich, bricht so langsam das Eis zwischen den beiden. In der Endcard, vor den Credits, umarmen sich Hank und Connor, sollten sie Freunde sein. Mögliche Tode Hank hat in dem Spiel drei Mal die Möglichkeit Suizid zu begehen und kann ein Mal vom anderen Connor im CyberLife Tower erschossen werden. Außerdem kann Connor ihn in Kampf um Detroit - Connors letzte Mission vom Dach schubsen. Die möglichen drei Wege für Hanks Suizid sind: # Zeigt ein feindlichen Verhalten gegenüber Hank und lasst Connor wie eine Maschine denken bzw handeln (z.B Rupert verfolgen,statt Hank zu helfen und Chloe erschießen). Irgendwann wird Hank aufgrund eurer Entscheidungen kündigen. Während eines Gesprächs mit Fowler wird Hank seine Waffe und Marke auf den Schreibtisch legen und gehen. Damit ist es entschieden,dass Connor eine Maschine bleibt. Vor dem letzten Kapitel besucht Connor Hank ein letztes Mal. Man kann sich nun entschuldigen, sagen,dass es eine Ehre war, ihn kennen zu lernen, appellieren,dass Hank aufhören soll zu trinken und auf Coles Foto zu schauen und nach ein paar knappen Abschiedsworten Hanks Haus wieder verlassen. Hank, der in der Küche sitzt und eine Flasche Alkoholisches und Coles Foto vor sich hat, wird nicht groß reagieren und sich kurz nach Connors Verschwinden beim russischem Roulette erschießen. Man hört dann nur noch Sumo jaulen. # Eine weitere Möglichkeit, Hank in den Selbstmord zu treiben,ist, wieder ein feindliches Verhalten Hank gegenüber zu haben und Connor zum Abweichler werden zu lassen. Der Spieler muss sich dieses Mal aber auf die Beziehung der beiden und Connors Software-Instabilität konzentrieren. Zum Beispiel kann man, wie zum Beispiel oben schon vorgeschlagen lieber Rupert verfolgen, aber die Tracis laufen lassen. Danach sollte man aber lieber vorsichtig sein, was die Dialoge mit eurem grummeligen Partner betreffen. Ein angespanntes Verhältnis ist zum Beispiel hier erforderlich. Bei der Szene an der Brücke kann man (wenn man es gefunden hat) Hank auf das Foto ansprechen und ein aggressives Verhalten an den Tag legen. Auch sollte man die Wahrheit sagen, keine Angst vor dem Tod haben und trotz Waffe am Kopf Hank sagen, dass er sowieso nicht vorhabe, Connor zu erschießen. Solltet ihr später bei Amanda sein und mit ihr im Boot sitzen, schüttet ihr Connors Herz aus. Sagt ihr auch (obwohl sie es sowieso weiß), dass Connor nun zum Abweichler wurde. Zwar wird Amanda dass nicht gefallen, aber dies ist nicht wirklich wichtig. Nachdem ihr nun auch Chloe erschossen habt, wird Hank wieder kündigen. Nun landet ihr bei Jericho und macht eure Aufgabe: Werdet ein Abweichler und flieht mit den anderen. Danach besucht ihr Hank. Die Dialoge und alles weitere ist genau gleich wie in 1) # Alle sind gestorben- das sogenannte Kamski Ende, welches geheim ist. Zuerst wird Kara umgebracht (zum Beispiel in einer bestimmten Szene vom Auto überfahren, Alice ist danach alleine oder stirbt ebenfalls) anschließend Markus ( z.B. erschossen bei einem Protest, wenn er alleine auf die bewaffneten Beamten zugeht) Anschließend findet man sich mit Connor bei Amanda wieder (ihr musst das Kapitel Letzte Chance, Connor erreicht haben oder bei den Suchen nach Beweisen für Jericho versagt haben. Es reicht aber auch, wenn ihr den Timer bei der Quest runterzählen lasst). Sie sagt nun, dass Connor versagt hat und deaktiviert wird. Nun kommt folgende Cutszene, das Spiel ist beendet, wir sehen unseren schlecht gelaunten Cop das letzte Mal: Hank sitzt in der Küche und schaut fern. Dabei spielt er Roulette mit der Pistole. Plötzlich ertönt ein Schuss und das Bild ist schwarz. Trivia * Nachdem Hank Connors Münze im Fahrstuhl im Stratford Tower eingesammelt hat, versucht Hank Connos Trick nachzumachen, sofern die beiden befreundet sind * Sollte Connor öfters im Spiel sterben, erinnert Hank dies an seinen Sohn. Möchte man unbedingt ganz dicke mit Hank sein, sollte man Connor nicht zu oft sterben lassen, da dies die Beziehung zwischen den beiden nicht sonderlich nach vorne bringt, ganz im Gegenteil. * Coles Mutter hat in dem Spiel keine wirkliche Erwähnung. Man weiß somit nicht, ob Coles Mutter tot ist, sie sich getrennt haben oder Hank alleinerziehend war. Lediglich ein Klebezettel an Hanks Schreibtisch mit einem Witz über Ex-Frauen deutet auf die Haltung zu Coles Mutter hin * Seine persönliche Pistole ist ein Revolver, seine Dienstwaffe ist halbautomatisch * Er mag ungesundes Essen, Kaffee, Alkohol (vor allem schottischen Whiskey), Death-Metal und Jazz * Seine Stammkneipe ist Jimmy's Bar. In der schaut er gerne die Spiele von den ,, Detroit Gears", einem Basketballteam * Sein Auto ist ein 1988 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme Brougham * Er und Jeffrey Fowler kennen sich seit der Schulzeit * Er besitzt eine Schallplattensammlung * Sein Passwort für die Asservatenkammer ist ,,SCHEIßPASSWORT" * Wenn Connor bei einer Untersuchung etwas mit der Zunge berührt, reagiert Hank angeekelt * Er hat eine selbstdiagnostizierte Vogelphobie * Laut Fowler hat er schon einige Disziplinarverfahren hinter sich * An seinem Schreibtisch findet man Anti-Androidenparolen, seine Rufnummer, Zeitungsauschnitte aus seiner Vergangenheit und andere Sprüche und Poster * Auch in seinem Badezimmer sind Klebezettel zu finden. Auf denen steht: ** Shaving or Not (Rasieren oder nicht) ** I'm not Grumpy I Just Don't Like You (''Ich bin nicht grimmig, ich mag dich nur nicht) ** ''Keep Smiling (''Immer lächeln) ** Today ''Will Be Fabulous (Heute wird es fabelhaft) * Er hat Schwierigkeiten mit der neuen Technologie, zum Beispiel mit den Grundfunktionen seines Handys * Hank ist der einzige nicht - spielbare Charakter in dem Spiel, der nicht in Scheideweg vorkommt * Sein Schicksal am Ende des Spiels ist von der Beziehung zu Connor abhängig. * Er wird in dem Magazin "AX400-Flucht" erwähnt. en:Hank Anderson fr:Hank Anderson ru:Хэнк_Андерсон Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Detroit Police Department